deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/The Rules Of Death Battle - DEATH BATTLE Cast
The Rules Of Death Battle - DEATH BATTLE Cast on Rooster Teeth 1. This Community Death Battle: Batman vs Inspector Gadget. The community vote is still live. 2. History of Rules of Death Battle 2.0. Ben is against putting too many rules into Death Battle (inspired by how he finds rules from "Deadliest Warrior" inapplicable since Death Battle involves fictional characters from Batman to Superman to crazy sorcerers like Strange and Fate). 2.1. The first rule is "Win by death of the opponent". 2.2. The second rule is "Opponents have no prior knowledge of each other unless they do know each other in canon in both official universes". This was raised in particular when making Batman-related battles where Batman can win almost any opponent given prior prep time. 2.3. The third rule "moral constraints stopping characters from killing opponents are removed" is controversial especially for Goku vs Superman. Ben added the rule "All other traits will be represented" to showcase how the character of Goku actually is (being Goku loves fighting opponents when they are at their fullest potential) - else, as Ben said, "it would become another character". 2.4. SA thinks it is fair to pick characters and give them at "peak potentials" for fairness. They should give every ability the character once possessed during the life unless that ability was lost by some means. Therefore they give Goku Super Saiyan 4 form in the rematch. (Bad luck Goku still lost as Dragon Ball Super did not showcase Goku's SSJB & Ultra Instinct and other skills by the time the rematch is animated.) The same applies for Spawn vs Kratos - except Spawn would win with or without the nigh-omnipotent powers obtained in later chapters. 2.6. Ben almost hated all of Season 1 Death Battle. In particular Rogue vs Wonder Woman. (No further explanations.) 2.7. The fourth rule "all traits from all official materials are taken into consideration unless the trait from that particular piece of material contradict with the original source material" is confusing. Ben made this rule because he believed Death Battle is to be shown to a broader audience. He wanted to make sure the broadest range of spectators recognise the real character capable of. Ben's approach of tried to stick to a canon and add any other evidence that supports the canon except outliers that never happen in the original canon. 2.8. SA started from scratch for each episode to make sure prior analyses or mistakes would not interfere their new analyses or mistakes. E.g. Research from Batman Beyond vs Spider-Man 2099 is unrelated to even Batman vs Spider-Man. 2.9. Ben denies the "no-outsider help" officially. Ben redefined this rule as: "Factors unrelated to the character should not end the battle". 2.10. Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie is meant to have the ability to violate the rules of Death Battle. 3. What's going on 3.1. Quiz on Solo to have Torrian entertain us 4. Community Death Battle - Batman vs Inspector Gadget 4.1. Batman's reason 4.2. Inspector Gadget's reason 4.3. Batman vs Inspector Gadget - 3(+1):1 5. Next Community Death Battle: The first four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (plus Venus De Milo) vs The first five Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (no Zords, no Tommy Oliver). 5.1. Twitter voting system will be used whenever the SA crew wants to pre-record the episode. Otherwise, eat the in-house live poll. Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast